


Just Breathe

by Marchyhare



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Little bit of smut, M/M, Sensory Overload, banter about gold, little bit dark but not too dark, smattering of fluff, victor and yuuri retire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchyhare/pseuds/Marchyhare
Summary: Victor and Yuri are happily married and planning their final season of skating together however an incident with Yurio could potentially ruin their blissful plans.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples! I'm back with a new story (ok written 3 years ago but new here).  
> Anyway this was a challenge set by my friend Darkwaterswithin on FF.net, the prompt was to write a story where Victor has sensory overload syndrome which is triggered by an accident involving another skater. Now the focus was to mainly be on how he tries to deal with it and maintain his life. This is a completely different genre for me to write in as I'm more for the fluffy light hearted stuff which I've tried to keep here so it didn't go down the deeply depressing route. I do apologise if this strikes bad with people, I am unfamiliar with this issue but did do some research into it so I wasn't completely uninformed.  
> Also see if you can figure out which word doesn't appear again after chapter 1 until chapter 5.  
> As its already all written I'm treating you to all 5 chapters at once and not teasing you :)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies :)

Chapter 1 –

3 Years. 3 happy years since that fateful meeting at the hot springs back in Japan. Not a single regret was to be had between these two, everything was perfect. After grabbing that silver medal and deciding not to retire Yuri had moved to Russia to live with his coach, competitor and fiancé, well Husband now, Victor Nikiforov. Both of them had initially thought it would be awkward working and living together in such an extraordinary fashion but it actually balanced perfectly. Life and love in perfect harmony. Naturally there had been a few disagreements between the pair but more often than not a kiss or a tickle broke it to be forgotten about.  
They had been discussing their careers recently considering their ages, Victor about to turn 30 and Yuri 26.

"I think I'm going to retire after this season."

They were just relaxing together on the sofa as Victor mused his thoughts. He'd had a wildly successful career which had only really been challenged in the last 3 years by the 2 Yuri's. He wanted to leave whilst he still had the grace to.

"Hmm you are quite ancient now," hummed out Yuri whilst lazily drawing circles with his finger on Victor's knee, he got a smack on the hand and a light laugh from the elder in response.

"I understand your decision sweetheart and I support you fully. In fact I'm considering finishing being a competitive skater to coach or teach, I don't know right now." Yuri hadn't really given it much thought but his stamina was definitely reducing and the small aches and sprains were becoming much more of an issue. It was a well-known fact skaters weren't really competitive past 25 so for Victor to still be competing it was quite unusual but he always said it was because Yuri provided him the fire to continue. They continued discussing the finer points of the topic coming to the conclusion that, yes, Victor would retire from the ice completely after the season and Yuri would decide a more solid plan at that time.  
Yuri perked up suddenly having a light bulb moment,

"Let's skate matching themes!"

Victor blinked a couple times and then a huge smile came across his face.

"Such an amazing idea my darling, you never cease to surprise me." He held tighter on to his husband. They had always tried to choose opposing themes as people probably expected the world famous skating couple to complement each other in their themes, but as Victor himself said "You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?"

Victor decided his theme was going to be departure so Yuri complemented with voyage and knowing that they would be asked to do an exhibition skate they decided to reprise their pair skating with a theme of thank you as if to say "good bye and thank you for the support" through the ice.

The mood had become quite sombre with all this talk of saying goodbye and leaving, that was until Maccachin came bounding into the room lead in mouth yapping.

"Appears someone wants something." Yuri managed to laugh out in the muddle of arms, legs and paws that the sofa had become. Victor gently pushed the poodle of the sofa and untangle himself from his better half to take the dog out, Yuri following too. They walked hand in hand with Maccachin bounding around them, they chatted about whatever, everything back to perfect.

A few months went past all routines had been designed, tweaked and now being practiced to perfection. All the skaters at the rink loved watching the 2 practise every single day because they worked so well together always creating the most beautiful movements anyone could possibly watch. Without really saying anything most of the skaters that had been there all the time like Mila, Georgi and Yurio figured out the pair were preparing their final season together especially when they had watched them practice a pair skate.

"Tch so the 2 old hags are retiring then?" Yurio approached the pair whilst having a rest against the wall. Blue and brown looked in his direction and without hesitation Yuri said,

"It's not like you're that young any more Yurio!"

Pissed Yurio spun and skated away yelling back "Just retire already idiot!" both Yuri's smiled at the phrase that had been one of the first things said between them.

One day during the week they had come in early to practice so that they had the rink all to themselves before any other skaters or school visits arrived. As normal they warmed up and started running through their routines beginning with the pair skate, which was progressing well, following the slight distraction of being so close with each other and the emotions fuelled by the skating they moved onto Yuri's programs, Victor moving off to the sides slightly to take his role as coach. He welcomed this coaching section because it meant he could rest and admire his husband in motion creating music with his body on the ice. Victor had to do very little aside encourage Yuri nowadays in regards to coaching because he had flourished into an extraordinary skater quite frequently being the one to knock Victor off the top spot. Of course he still had anxiety problems especially if Victor wasn't at the competition but if Victor was there he could help Yuri through them and he'd shine. Today Yuri was on top form blissfully skating his routine repetitively eyes closed most of the time, he only flubbed a few jumps but it was just miss-steps or wrong speed, nothing he couldn't correct. Yuri had noticed Victor was being very quiet whilst watching him so decided to go up and see if everything was ok.

"Is everything ok?" Panted Yuri suddenly realising how tired he was.

"Perfect everything's perfect" Victor said almost dreamily then shaked his head back into coach mode, "though you really need to make sure you watch the flow of your feet into your jumps." Victor pulled Yuri close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I think I'm going to go work on my stuff now so feel free to either watch me or continuing practice but just don't work yourself too hard my darling." Another small kiss.

"You're the best coach" Yuri patted Victors butt as he left Yuri leaning against the wall. He watched his beloved husband glade around the ice for a bit just marvelling at him, then he pushed away from the wall to do a bit more work himself.

Couple hours passed before the next skater arrived at the rink, it was Yurio. Waved greetings were shared. Yurio warmed up and joined the ice working through his routines. Another few minutes went by and Yuri hit his limit, he was exhausted. He approached Victor and said he was going to take off. Victor squeezed him close and said he was going to stay on a bit longer but he'd be home soon. After Yuri left he carried on skating around idly working his free skate routine occasionally glancing over at Yurio and his work. He was coming up with a solid routine that would definitely challenge the elder two for podium spots. He was about to skate over to hassle the young boy when suddenly a small group of girls came crashing down to the ice in Yurios direction circling around him and crushing him to the wall. Victor started to panic. These were truly crazy fans.

"HELP! HELP!" Victor yelled at the top of his voice, which was slightly strained from tiredness, to try combat the loud screaming from the girls, "SOMEONE GET SECURITY! SECRURITY! SOMEONE HELP!" all the time he was yelling he was skating as fast as he physically could at this point to get to Yurio to try and pull the girls away. He reached the fray and barged in shouting at the girls to get out the way and leave the boy alone but his body was tired from practise so he wasn't having much luck actually keeping them away, they just kept piling back and poor Yurio was huddled down on the ice against the wall hands covering himself incapable of anything.

Suddenly Victor felt a shunt against his chest, a smash at the back of his head and black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 

Face twitching Victors eyes fluttered open. He recognised he was laying down in a bed but it sure wasn’t his bed. It was hard and the blanket covering him scratchy. He went to lift his head up but the searing pain that coursed through him when he did made him groan and abandon the action. He was suddenly aware of movement beside him and his hand being gripped.  
“Oh thank god your awake, I was getting really worried”  
He’d recognise that voice anywhere. It made him smile before pain hit again and he scrunched his face.  
“Yuri, where am I?” Victor kept his eyes closed as his head pounded.  
“I’ve been told there was a commotion at the rink and you got thrown into the wall hitting your head really hard.” Yuri wanted to cry at what he befallen his husband, “I shouldn’t have left you, I should have waited.” Tears broke free and silently fell down his cheeks.  
Victor opened his eyes and fought the pain the turn his head in the direction he guessed Yuri was in,  
“You weren’t to know and that would probably have ended up with both of us hurt.”   
Yuri knew this to be true and just lent forward to nuzzle into Victor. They stayed like this for a while, Yuri leaning over the bed from his chair and Victor leaning into the contact as best he could considering every movement seemed to set off the woodpecker that was residing at the base of his skull.  
There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in looking all important but not scary. He held a clip board which had a few sheets of paper containing Victor’s details and test results.  
“Well Mr. Nikiforov I have no bad news for you, everything on your charts looks good.” Yuri beamed in relief.  
“So can he come home?”  
“He only has a mild concussion and no doubt quite a bit of pain,” the doctor looked over the Victor for confirmation on the last part and he gave a slight nod to avoid excess pain, “in which case he is clear to leave but he needs to stay home for at least 3 days to allow for a recovery or you’ll be back here again and I don’t think your fans could deal with that.” The doctor smiled at the statement and the reaction it got from the men. He left to fill out the clearing paperwork and Yuri turned his attention back to his beloved, smiling from ear to ear.  
They walked through the door to their home, Yuri holding onto Victor like if he let go he would collapse to the ground. Victor did protest but gave up once he knew Yuri just wasn’t backing down. Victor plopped himself down on the sofa feeling quite exhausted and his head pounding.  
“I’ll make us some hot chocolate” Yuri said wandering into the kitchen area.  
As Victor sat waiting for Yuris return everything suddenly seemed very very bright, like he was having a light shone directly into his eyes. He couldn’t see. He panicked a bit with his brain coming to the conclusion the best thing to do was to bury his head into the sofa cushions. This is how Yuri found him when he came back.  
“Why are you sat like that?” He placed the mugs carefully down on the table hoping Makkachin wouldn’t knock them over if he came through.  
Although muffled Yuri made out from Victor, “Everything went bright so I needed some darkness”.  
Yuri giggled thinking it must just be a side effect from the concussion. He wandered over turning off the big main room lights and turned on the dimmer side lights.  
“There you go honey is that better? Here drink your coco before it gets cold.”  
Victor sat up appreciating the dullness of the room, taking the mug from Yuri he gave him a little kiss on the forehead.  
“I love you please don’t ever leave me.”  
“As if I would.”  
They snuggled down and watched some pointless TV for the rest of the evening. Victor much preferred this scenario compared to the hospital one. He was at home lounging on his comfy, familiar sofa, snuggled up to his loving, familiar husband, in a room that was just familiar. However much he didn’t want to move from his current position the glare from the TV was starting to hurt his eyes and he could feel that woodpecker in his head again.  
“Yuri, sweetheart, I think I’m going to take some painkillers and head off to bed.”  
Yuri had actually been drifting in and out of sleep himself but jolted slightly at Victor needing attention.  
“Vitya are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you feel odd?” Yuri unintentionally sounded panicked.  
“Hehe, don’t worry Yu~ri, it’s just a headache. Though if you’re offering help would you mind bringing the meds and some water I really just wanna curl up in bed.”  
Calming down Yuri nodded and hurried to gather the stuff victor wanted plus a soothing heat pad and anything he himself wanted. With his little tray filled with goodies he plodded into their bedroom. Here he found Victor cocooned up in the duvet with just the top of his head poking out silver hair spreading over the pillows.  
“I know you’re in pain and everything but these new positions I’m finding you in are rather cute.” Yuri placed the tray down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed. A little silver head popped out of the cocooned.  
“The duvet was just so snuggly and inviting and smelt like you.” He nestled towards Yuri which required more effort than he thought in his duvet wrap so he relinquished some enabling him to take the pain killers.   
Yuri pulled Victor closer craving his closeness and contact. He truly hated seeing Victor suffering. He placed a small but needy kiss on his husbands’ cheek. Victor leant more into the touch as it was so soothing to him. Yuri pushed further unravelling the Victor cocoon meeting no resistance. Unveiling the butterfly that was Victor, Yuri moved to straddle his legs, gently cupping Victors face in his hands he placed a passionate loving kiss on Victor’s lips. Victor had noticed how gently Yuri was being and knew very well the reason.  
“Yuri I’m not going to break, it’s just a concussion,” staring into those chocolate orbs his turquoise ones swimming with desire, “If you’re going to do what I think you are, do it properly.” As if to emphasis his point he jutted his knees up forcing Yuri to slide forward to his crotch enabling him to feel the end building there. Yuri pushed down with his hips into Victors both moaning at the contact. It was the only real encouragement needed. The overly tenderness was dropped by Yuri in favour of wanton need. He ran his fingers through silky smooth silver strands, wrapping his fingers around them and tugging victor into a rough kiss. Victor ignored the small amount of pain that began as he didn’t want Yuri to stop. The grip was relinquished so Yuri could remove the pesky clothing on his body preventing skin to skin contact. He didn’t even remove himself from straddling Victor, merely standing in position to drop his trousers and underwear, resulting in Yuri’s erection being literally the only thing Victor could see. He couldn’t help but reach out to stroke it. Yuri’s knees buckled underneath him at the feeling, he didn’t have the best footing being on a soft moving mattress but he managed to control his descent back to Victors lap without falling.  
“Nnn… Victor… tonight is.. just about you ok?” Yuri panted out before he completely caved to the touch.  
“But my Yuri you are so delectable” Licking his lips he released his lover upon seeing the eyes facing him filled with lust and determination. He relaxed back against the pillows allowing Yuri to do whatever he pleased. Taking his cue Yuri set about massaging the expanse of chest that was openly laid out in front of him. Touching, licking, kissing, and biting everywhere he could reach while attempting to keep their crouches separated which proved to be increasingly difficult as both men got lost in the swells of their actions.  
Victor couldn’t help but stare at Yuris butt wiggling in the air as he shimmied down victors’ body before stopping, mouth hovering at his hips.  
“Having fun?” accented by a deliberate, undulating wiggle. Victor just raised an eyebrow giving a look of well duh. Before comprehending what was happening Yuri had gripped Victor’s hips down in place, bent down and while rolling his body back up gave a long sensual lick up the entire length of Victor’s erection. Hands clawed in the sheets around him as he fought against those strong hands holding him down. Yuri relished being in control, being the reason Victor came completely undone, his face making unplanned shapes and sounds. Yuri knew only he could do this and only he could see it. He decided not to be too much of a tease considering Victor had just been released from hospital and had just been falling asleep on the sofa. He lowered his body down, lips taking in the head, circling his tongue around and across the top. More beautiful sounds falling from the mouth above him. Yuri took a bit more of him into his mouth, licking and sucking. For some reason he was finding Victor so much more erotic than usual making him so painfully hard but it just spurred him on to complete the job at hand. He took the whole length in his mouth, deep throating, Victors head snapped backwards,  
“ARGHNNG”  
Quick as a flash Yuri withdrew from his position just quick enough to avoid being kneed in the chin. The volume and sound of that yell had definitely not been of pleasure but gut wrenching pain. Yuri didn’t know what to do whilst he watched Victor assume the foetal position clutching at the back of his head.  
“Oh god, Victor whats wrong?” panic clearly evident in his voice. Victor couldn’t really manage to speak but just groaned in pain. He grabbed Yuri and pulled him close just knowing he didn’t want him leaving him.  
Victor felt like the feeling was subsiding and he began to relax his body and hold on Yuri, which relieved the younger knowing it was reducing. Victor knew this wasn’t right but he couldn’t place what about it was exactly wrong. He just knew he couldn’t tell Yuri and worry him over potentially nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – 

A couple months had passed since the accident and the goings on of the night after leaving hospital. Victor had just brushed it off as a migraine from exerting himself too much but both men knew it was a lie to cover a truth neither understood. They carried on life as normal, continuing to practice especially as competition season was just around the corner. However Yuri started paying very close attention to Victor’s behaviour. There were changes. Only small ones but unusual none the less. For example Yuri would often find Victor sitting in dark or dim rooms and when he turned on the lights he would flinch away like someone was burning his retinas. Another thing he noticed was at practice he seemed unfocused especially if there were a few skaters on the ice, he put his hands over his ears like there was too much noise or he’d leave with a look of frustration on his face. Yuri didn’t know whether he was getting stressed about the upcoming season or there were some belated effects starting to come through from the accident, either way concern was growing.  
They were at a normal practice session at the rink one day preparing for the competition that was the following week, so naturally all other skaters were out as well. However something was off today. Yuri and Victor were working on their separate routines, they never practiced their pair skate in public to keep it a surprise, Yuri was working at full effort but everyone couldn’t help noticing Victor wasn’t. He looked dazed, movements loose almost sloppy, all his jumps were lacklustre and never beyond a single, definitely not on par with the title of the legendary Victor Nikiforov. Yuri halted his own work having noticed this behaviour, just idly skating whilst watching Victor. He has noticed some really strange behaviour from Victor since the accident but this was on a whole new level, it was like Victor wasn’t even there just a puppet being controlled. Everyone could see it before it happened, his footwork was all over the place and not ready for a jump which ended with Victor sprawled across the ice on his side, back towards everyone. There was a moment’s silence that enraptured the whole rink. Victor wasn’t getting up. Yuri skated over a knelt next to him.  
“Vitya, are you ok?” it was so soft and tentative.  
“I’m fine. I just was distracted and it’s so noisy today, why is everyone so loud.” He shifted starting to get up but he was very shaky.  
“Huh? It’s no louder than any other day. Tell me what’s wrong you’re behaving strange.”   
“I’M FINE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” and with that Victor skated shakily away leaving a stunned Yuri on the ice. This was not Victor.  
“Hey Pig what was with that? I’ve never seen Victor that angry before. Trouble in para….” Yurio had come over to find out what was going on but stopped mid-sentence after seeing Yuri frozen still, eyes wide with tears streaming out. Yuri turned his head to look at Yurio.  
“Yurio, that’s not my Victor” hurt was lacing through his monotone voice.  
“Tch idiot” mumbled Yurio as he went behind Yuri and pushed him across the ice to the gate to leave. Yurio had become quite good friends with Yuri, even if his relationship and marriage with Victor made him gag sometimes, so he couldn’t tolerate seeing him like this and started to build some anger towards Victor for being an idiot.  
Yurio guided Yuri to the locker room making sure he was always supporting him as he felt if he didn’t Yuri might just crumple to the floor. In the room they found Victors abandoned skates strewn across the floor like he had just yanked them off in a rush to get away. Even Yurio was now suspicious of his behaviour, what skater in his right mind would treat his custom made, gold bladed skates in this manner. Yuri was plopped down on a bench and Yurio removed his skates. His tears had dried but now he just stared in to nothing unable to compute what had just happened.  
“You’re going to have to deal with staying in training gear as I’m sure as shit not changing you!” This pulled Yuri back down to Earth a bit as he looked at Yurio and smiled.  
“Thank you, you’re a good friend”  
“Tch shut it pig, it was embarrassing you crying on the ice” Although it sounded mean but Yuri knew he was just protecting his reputation. He took a really deep breath in and let it out.  
“I think I can manage from here, you go back to practice or I’ll be taking that gold.” Yurio quirked giving a smirk,  
“As if old piggy! I’m taking you home and I’m definitely getting that gold.”  
All gear gathered together and Victors skates collected, Yuri holding them close to him, they headed out and back to Yuri and Victor’s home in hopes that is where Victor ran to. Yuri didn’t want to entertain the thought of where he’d be if he wasn’t home.

He didn’t know what was wrong. He couldn’t concentrate. The sounds of blades on the ice which he either tuned out or relished in hearing were today loud and panful to his ears. Victor had been having these episodes more frequently where sound or light would just be too much for him to deal with and he zoned out or got a horrific migraine that would exhaust him. He had been trying to hide these from everyone, especially Yuri, as he didn’t want a fuss made of him being an over sensitive drama queen. However this one day it all culminated into a snap. He had zoned out again because there was just too much noise surrounding him and then suddenly he collided with the ice, unaware how it happened, had he tried to do a jump. He had no energy or mind to move so just lay there.  
“Vitya, are you ok?”  
He hadn’t even realised someone was by him. He started moving to get up just covering up his fall as a momentary loss of concentration and it was too noisy. The soft voice queried him further. He snapped. Screaming at the person stood next to him and then pushed off wobbly off the ice. His mind was filled and empty all at once. All he knew was he needed home. Yuri and safe that’s what home was. He hadn’t even realised it was Yuri he’d yelled at. Stopping briefly through the locker rooms he hastily removed his skates, abandoning them. ‘Home I need home’ he kept thinking. He ran out shoeless to his car and drove home. It was a miracle he didn’t crash the state he was in. Victor rushed through the house to the bedroom completely ignoring his excitable poodle, who was jumping around and up him. All curtains were closed and he crawled under the duvet taking a deep breath in through his nose,  
“Yuri” He smiled and finally started to relax.  
This was the position he was in when Yuri found him.   
Yuri had gone through the whole apartment opening curtains or turning on lights as he found it in complete darkness. Finally he got to the bedroom where he found the Victor shaped lump under the duvet with a Makkachin laying right next to him. Yuri slowly approached the bundle scared he might get shouted at again.  
“Victor?”  
He managed to get right up to Victor and managed to gentle curl one arm around him. He made no attempt to open the curtains, turn on the light or pull the duvet away.   
“Yuri?” the voice was faint and uncertain but Yuri felt the bundled Victor turn into his hold. At that moment a whole new emotion flowed over Yuri a mix of relief and uneasiness. Relief that Victor wasn’t mad at him but uneasy as there was clearly something wrong with Victor.  
“Shh I’m here don’t worry.” How he held back the tears he didn’t know.  
Victor uncurled his upper body from the duvet and fully engulfed Yuri, breathing in his scent and relaxing even further.  
“I just…Everything was so loud I couldn’t deal with it, I couldn’t concentrate and then after I fell someone kept asking me questions and I shouted at them, I need to apologise to them I was so mean. I just needed you and home.”  
Yuri tensed at hearing that. Victor didn’t even realise it was him that he shouted at, he knew it shouldn’t but it hurt. Yuri decided to tell him.  
“Vitya,” said in such a soft, compassionate voice, “it was me that you shouted at, I was the one to come over and see if you were ok.”  
Victor pushed back off Yuri completely stunned by what he was being told. Eyes so wide. Realisation hit that something was really wrong.  
“Yuri I am so sorry my sweet, I didn't even know what was going on. I think something is wrong with me I've not been feeling right.”  
“Victor it's ok I knew something was wrong lets get you checked out at the doctors.” Yuri bore no resentment in his voice, Victors confession was all he needed to hear to know that he wasn't angry and that he was finally accepting the fact that something could be wrong.  
“ I'm here for you no matter. Did I not say so in our vows?”  
Victor hugged Yuri like his life depended on it.   
“I love you so much, what would I do without you?”  
“Quite possibly have died or been killed by now.” Both chuckled.  
“I'm exhausted can I just sleep now?” The whole event had completely drained every ounce of energy he had.   
“You haven't eaten right?” Still nod of confirmation. “Ok I'll quickly rustle something up it'll be quicker than ordering in. I'll even let you eat in bed!” Yuri winked an sidled out of the room to get food, Victor smiling broadly. The rest of the evening was spent relaxing and Victor falling in and out of sleep.  
The next day they managed to get an early appointment at the doctors. Upon hearing Victors symptoms he called through to the hospital to get an immediate mri scan as he was concerned that there might be some swelling around the impact site. The got in their car and head to the hospital.  
“Yuri I'm scared.”  
He honestly didn't know how to comfort his poor husband as he himself was scared.  
“What if they find something seriously wrong?”  
“Victor I'm sure everything will be fine, they would've picked something up on the scans at the hospital if something was that wrong.”  
“I'm starting to realise how you felt with those anxiety attacks of yours.” Victor laughed to try and relieve his building stress in his stomach.  
The waiting seemed liked hours, victor of course exaggerated saying they'd been there for days. When the dr came out with the results Victor perked eager to get an answer. Another gentleman came through with him. Confusion crossed both men's faces.  
“Mr Nikiforov, Mr Katsuki, I've got good news for you there is no physical damage to your brain however we feel there has been psychological damage and this is why I have bought my colleague here. This is Dr. Bleake, he's a psychologist.”  
“Well that name just fills me with hope.” Victor said in jest.  
“Yes it's an unfortunate name for my profession but it's my dad's fault.” The dr was so quick off the bat Victor only blink at him.  
“Anyway I'm going to ask you a few questions regarding what you've been experiencing and try help you from there.”  
The quiz felt never ending but Victor didn't hold back his answers. Yuri sat listening, he knew Victor had been acting weird but he had no idea how much Victor had be hiding and he felt like a horrible husband or even friend.  
“Take it from your face I did a good job hiding all this?”  
“Yeah no kidding, how to this day, do you keep surprising me?”  
They squeezed each other's hand as comfort and smiled. The dr caught their attention back.  
“Ok from what you have told me you appear to have what what is known as sensory overload. Basically the smallest things can over stimulate your senses leading to moments where you don't know how to react, this can be migraines, mood sings, lack of concentration and more it varies with the individual. There is no medication for it but many patients have said they find comfort during their episodes by being in a familiar surrounding or have familiar people close by. You seem to be effected primarily by sound and light so if at all possible avoid over exposure to these.”   
Leaving the hospital a random fan ask to snap a selfie which they happily obliged. Victor did his best not to let his tiredness show, all the hours under the bright hospital lights had given him quite the headache. They headed home to rest up for the rest of the day. Yuri shot out a quick message to Yakov to inform him they wouldn't be back at the rink till the next day, he wasn't happy about it but Yuri promised to explain.  
All the curtains were still closed from earlier so Yuri left them as such and just turned on a couple side lights so they could at least see around. Victor sprawled himself across the sofa.  
“Just being home makes me feel so much better.” He nestled himself further into the cushion. Yuri laughed a plopped down on the floor by Victors head. Suddenly both of their phones went crazy.   
“Urgh!” Victor thanked the cushions shielding his head all the beeping was inflating the migraine that had been slowly going away.  
“Erm Victor not to panic you or anything but that fan who took a selfie with us posted it online stating he met us in the hospital and now there's messages coming from all over asking if we're OK. What should I tell them?”   
Before Victor even got the chance to reply Yuri was tapping away putting out a statement across their social media sites,  
“Sorry for any alarm with that picture from the hospital. Victor merely strained a muscle on a landing and you all know what Yakov is like wanting to make sure his star skater is in pristine condition to keep me off that gold ;)” Yuri read out the post out loud to Victor who nodded approval eyes gleaming.   
“I've got the best nurse.” Victor lunged on top of Yuri placing a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.   
Through giggling Yuri managed to splutter out, “we've got a tough time ahead but we’ll make it.”  
Yuri and Victor couldn't imagine how tough things were going to getting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Victor decided to make his life as uncomplicated as possible by limiting his activity to the rink and his home. Doing this kept him in familiar areas so his mind felt much more at ease and it was just the stress of competition worrying him. However this did put much more of a burden on Yuri, Victor knew this and had protested but Yuri would have none of it. He knew Victor needed to stay as calm as possible if he stood any chance of actually competing successfully. The notion that Victor not compete had been raised for all of 2 seconds before it got shot down and that was the end of that idea. Yuri had to work his life around training, ensuring Victor was ok and all the domestic stuff at home like shopping and cleaning, he was exhausted but refused to let it show in front of Victor.   
“I’m so tired!” Yuri exclaimed as he skated up next to Yurio taking a long drink. There was a quick break where Victor left Yuri to talk to Yakov and he just needed to vent.  
“Why do you waste so much time on that hag?” Yurio was paying great attention to Yuri as he stretched against the wall, “Just let him get on with it. I don’t wanna beat you knowing you’re only half there!”  
“You know what he’s going through, what kind of husband would I be letting him suffer alone? Plus I want him to be at his best when I beat him and you!” He grew to treasure his banter with Yurio it was almost like a small bit of solace in his chaotic world.  
Practise was no longer a problem, after a couple episodes where Victor zoned out then got migraines resulting in him having to leave for the day, they figured out that he just needed to wear headphones (which he hated) and just concentrate on his music rather than the noise from everyone else around him. However on those couple of occasions where he had left early by himself he’d been photographed by random people and reporters with tag lines like, “Is the stress getting to the living legend?” and “Zoned out Victor Nikiforov! Too old for skating?” Yuri and everyone at the rink were always quick to cover up the problem by saying he was just wrapped up in his performances with it being so close to competition season. How Victor never saw any of these is beyond Yuri!  
It came to the first round of competitions where out of the Russian team it was only Victor and Yuri competing. Luckily they had other friends there like Phichit and Emil to provide a friendly distraction. No one outside of the rink knew of Victors condition to prevent excessive babying behaviour or increased chances the media found out. They arrived the venue where crowds surrounded both outside and inside. Both Victor and Yuri hadn’t tried to pretend they weren’t nervous about the whole situation for multiple reasons but they put on their game faces walking through and to the dressing room area. The flashes of the cameras were making Victor flinch a little bit but he held it together breathing a huge sigh of relief reaching the quiet skater area.  
“YURI!” Phichit ran up to great his best friend wrapping his arms around him.  
“Phichit it’s so nice to see you again.” Yuri smiled returning the hug though he didn’t take his eyes off Victor sat next to him.  
“You look on edge Yuri, don’t tell me you still get anxious even after so many years of success?” Phichit laughed patting Yuri on the back.   
“Haha well you know me.” He replied rubbing the back of his head shifting his weight. Yuri was very anxious but not for the normal reason, he placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder who was staring into space, “you ok darling?” Victor leant into the touch turning to face his husband.  
“Just running through my short programme in my head, nothing to worry about, I’m actually feeling great.” He was lying and Yuri knew letting his tense shoulders relax down.  
Maybe it was just because competitions were such a familiar surroundings to Victor that he was finding it easier to keep calm. Whatever the cause Yuri was relieved that he could relax too and focus on his own programme.  
The competition came and went without any problems. Victor was so wrapped up in his performance he said he didn’t even notice the noise of the crowd or the scrap of his blades on the ice and he said it was the same watching Yuri, he was so enthralled watching his husband nothing else existed. Victor got gold and Yuri got silver, Phichit bronze.  
“I’m never gonna beat you 2 am I?” Phichit laughed as they walked away from the rink towards the press conference. Yuri turned to Victor just before walking on stage,  
“I’m so proud of you today,” he gave him a quick cheek kiss, “I’m right next to you, literally!”  
The 3 of them took their seats at the table ready for the press conference. Victor placed his hand on Yuri’s knee under the table. Although he looked calm on the outside this small gesture just let Yuri know that he wasn’t 100% ok. He gave a quick knee twitch to let Victor know he understood without having to move his hands off the table and draw attention to the action.  
The interviews went on as they normal do with the usual mundane questions like “what will you do to improve at the next stage?”, “How does it feel to win gold?”, “Does this competition cause any domestic troubles between the happily married couple?”. All their questions received the well-practiced and polite replies, which always seemed to satisfy the reports. Luckily they were heading towards the end of the interviews because Victors hand kept squeezing on Yuris thigh each time a camera flashed and Yuri was starting to worry Victor might have an attack in front of all these people which is precisely what he didn’t want to happen.  
“Final question.” Called the official and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.  
A younger reporter was picked and everyone fell silent, “Victor there was a post on Instagram of you and Yuri Katsuki at hospital a couple months back, is there anything your fans need to be concerned about?” Flashes went off everywhere with this revelation of a hospitalised Victor. This was the breaking point for Victor he was unable to hold back the flinching or squinting of his eyes, the migraine began and he just needed to get out of there as fast as possible before he fainted or screamed at the reporter he didn’t know which would occur. As much as he squeezed Yuris thigh and tried to remain calm the flashing was relentless and overwhelming. He suddenly stood up and just walked off stage and away from the area. All eyes fell on Yuri who looked just as confused as they were. The room fell silent with anticipation.  
“Victor is absolutely fine health wise the hospital visit was just a precaution when he landed strangely during a practice session,” he remember what he had posted in reply online 2 months ago, “he’s just a bit worked up this season due to the theme of his programs. Thank you all for attending and we’ll see you next time.” Both Yuri and Phichit stood and went to leave, it took everything in Yuris power not to bolt as fast as possible out of there. Thankfully he knew Victor would just return to the hotel room as it was the most familiar setting around them especially when Yuri would get there. As soon as they were out of shot of any type of camera Phichit turned around to Yuri, “What’s really going on? Is Victor ok?”  
“Phichit I can’t explain right now I need to get to Victor.” The panic had crept into his voice and his friend understood telling him to go.  
He all but ran straight back to the hotel where he found the curtains drawn and lights off. He called to Victor silently praying he was actually in the room and he was answered by a sniffling mumble from underneath the blankets of the bed. Yuri stumble his way over not wanting to turn on any lights. He clambered onto the bed cuddling up next to the Victor shaped lump of blankets. He could feel and hear the irregular breaths and sniffling that came with crying.  
“Shh shh its ok it’s over and I’m here now, everything is fine.” His voice low and soothing hands gently caressing the blankets. A few moments passed and the breathing evened out. Victor moved so the blankets dropped from his upper body collecting around his stomach.  
“I thought I could do this Yuri, I thought I was strong,” he sound so lost like he didn’t know who he was, “but all those flashing lights, it was just too much.”  
“You did so well, it was the final question that no one could have expected.” Yuri scooted closer to the more exposed Victor nuzzling against him. “So I suppose our normal after comp romp is a no go?” Yuri tenderly poked the question out there as a genuine query but also mood lightener.  
“Hehe I think not my darling, my head feels like it’s about to crack open.”  
“You know they say sex is good for relieving headaches right?”  
“Can we postpone until tomorrow night? I’ll make it worth the wait.”  
“For you Vitya I’d do anything”  
Gentle yet passionate kisses were exchanged then they rearranged the blankets to curl up together and sleep.

Thankfully the media didn’t tag onto Victor’s sudden departure from the interview that much, there were just a handful of one off articles talking about him struggling to deal with his emotions on retiring. Unfortunately this didn’t overly help Victor with the actual problem, not even managing to podium on his next competition, which luckily wasn’t a crucial competition. He was having more frequent and heavy attacks at too much noise or over exposure to light like if it was dark and a light was suddenly turned on. Victor and Yuri had taken to either practicing early morning or late night when there were few to no people at the rink. If Yuri was out and returned home to complete darkness he had to be so careful to call out and find Victor before turning on any lights so he didn’t trigger anything. This whole routine started to reflect well on Victor who basically started behaving just like normal again even risking going to social events or talking to the media. The same could not be said about Yuri who was beginning to struggle with all the routine changes, media diversions and normal life, he was pretty much stress 24/7 and exhaustion never left him, but he did everything he could to make sure Victor didn’t find out the level of work he was doing just to keep him healthy.  
“I wish you could tell me what’s going on Yuri, you are looking even more exhausted than last week.”  
“I’m sorry Phichit but I just can’t, maybe some time in the future but not right now. Anyway just simply talking to you is giving me some relief!”  
Yuri had come to the rink on his own that day as Victor had had a bad turn and decided to give himself a day to recoup. As selfish as it sounded Yuri did enjoy these days as he could run through everything at his own pace and not have to worry about Victor pushing him or having an episode. He was taking a break and decided to call Phichit just for a chat, his friend was so accommodating never pushing to know what was going on with him but just there to give him a supportive distraction. They talked idly for a long time, longer than Yuri should’ve been having a break for but the distraction was such a welcome relief. Yurio glided past calling him out,  
“Hey Pig are you actually gonna skate today or just talk to your side piece!” and he was off again before Yakov could scold him.  
“He’s true I should really get back to practice. See you at the final!” he hung up and rejoined the ice running through his programs several times feeling much more satisfied with his work than the morning. Yuri was still going when Yurio approached him having finished his own session.   
“Hey Piggy what is Victor doing to you, you look like an old man! Wait actually I don’t want to know what he does to you!” Yurio had his own special way of showing compassion to people. Yuri smiled tiredly at the younger skating appreciating his efforts and quick retract on his question.  
“It’s just the whole thing since the incident with you that time. We’ve been dealing with it really well, keeping it secret apart from you guys here and he’s coping really well but it’s so tiring working around it. Yurio I just don’t how much longer I can deal with this I’m so stressed and tired all the time, I don’t want it to affect my skating especially if I retire this year. I don’t know what to do. I just …. I don’t … I” At that moment Yuri just broke down completely unable to hold it in any more. Yurio stood there gobsmacked he’d never seen Yuri like this even whilst having a huge anxiety attack, he didn’t know how to deal with him.  
“You’re going to retire?” it was the first thing that came to his mind and therefore out his mouth. Yuri sniffed but didn’t move off the floor his muscles and brain just too tired to stand.   
“Well I was going to decide after the final.”  
“Do I have to beat your ass again to make you stay?”  
Both chuckled at the memory that was bought up. Yurio leant over and helped Yuri up guiding them both over to the seats.  
“Look Piggy why don’t you just tell Victor that you’re struggling and before you go on about how he’ll be distraught blah blah think about the long term effects. Yes he’s going to get upset that he’s put all this pressure on you but at the same time once he’s got over being a drama queen he’ll realise he can’t lean on you to get himself better.”  
Yuri pondered over what Yurio was saying to him and wondering when the hell did he grow up and get so wise.  
“I think you might be right for once. You realise that is the one and only time I’ll admit that by the way.”  
Yurio gave him a slap on the back and a rear broad smile.  
“You gonna leave now too or what?”  
“I think I might stay on a bit just to clear my mind before I go home.”  
“’K bye” Yurio jogged out of the area and headed over to Victors to give him a piece of his mind. He did not appreciate having to console his sobbing husband and he had an idea that may pull Victor out of his little bubble.  
Pulling the spare key from the hiding place and barging through the door yelling,  
“VICTOOOOR! WHERE ARE YOU?” absolutely no regard to the careful routine Yuri had put in place and slammed on all the lights continuing to yell.  
“Yurio? You do know its just a one bedroom apartment right? Theres no need to yell so loud.” He was squinting against the sudden brightness but otherwise he was ok, most likely because he was home and relaxed.  
“Victor do you know what I’ve just had to do?” Puzzled look crosses over Victors face but he’s given no time to answer, “Your piggy just had a breakdown in front of me because he’s gotten so stressed and tired looking after your dumb ass!” He knew he was being brutal but it was the slap Victor needed.  
“I knew he was suffering, dammit, why didn’t he say anything?”   
“Really?” eyebrow raised thinking could Victor really be that stupid.  
“No, I know why he didn’t say anything. I suppose I’m more questioning why didn’t I confront him. Speaking of my darling husband where is he?”  
“Piggy stayed at the rink said something about clearing his mind.” Yurio took a deep breath before he carried on, Victor deep in thought.  
“Hey old man I just wanna say thank you.” He didn’t make eye contact with his elder.  
“Thank you?” Victor looked at him tilted head like a dog.  
“You know for saving me back then from those crazies. If you hadn’t been there it would’ve been me in hospital from being trampled. I know you got knocked out but after that the security did come dragging them away, they got banned from the rink and a restriction order put on them so they can’t get near me again. So thank you for saving my ass.” He glanced up to look at Victor who had wide eyes brimming with tears and a big smile.  
“A rear emotional thank you from the grumpy Yurio! I feel so blessed!” He leapt forward enclosing the poor teen in a tight hug. He just groaned and patted the man on the back.  
“I think I’m going to puke.”  
At this point Yuri walked through the door.  
“I’m hom…..” he just stared at the scene in front of him and smiled. Victor looked like the normal person he had before the accident.  
“Look Piggy is home so please can you latch on to him instead of me?” and that is precisely what he did, running over to Yuri pulling him into a tight hug spewing all kinds of nonsensical apologies in Russian, English and broken Japanese. Yurio took this opportunity to depart before things got serious or gross. As he walked past the embracing couple Yuri reached out to touch Yurios shoulder and just gave him a look that said whatever you’ve done thank you, then let him go.  
Pulling back from Victor but still in his embrace, “There’s the Victor I remember.” They looked lovingly at each other and shared a kiss.  
“Yuri I’m so so sorry for putting so much pressure on you, I didn’t even realise.” He didn’t think Victor could look any more apologetic than he did right now.  
“My dear darling husband there’s no need to look so apologetic, we were both at fault. I shouldn’t have let it become like this, wrapping you in cotton wool to protect you but burdening myself.”  
“I want to go back to like it was before the accident. No more special treatment, I need to figure out how to deal with this productively.”  
“I can agree with that especially if it means I get more attention.” Yuri nuzzled into Victor pushing him backwards so they moved more into the lounge area rather than the doorway. They collapsed down onto the sofa and just relaxed against each other. A peaceful silence rested across the apartment.  
The next few weeks running up to the final so much change between the couple and their day to day routine. They started coming to the rink to practice at normal times and told people just to act normally. Life was coming back. You could see it in them, it was like they had been in sepia for the last few months and now they were back to full colour. Victors programs looked so fluid and beautiful and Yuris were now looking divine in comparison to what they had been before breaking down in front of Yurio. There was laughter again, the normality of everything returning.   
Victor learnt that if he could feel an episode starting just to remove himself to the side, not completely out of the situation, and take a few breaths with his eyes closed just to collect himself. It didn’t completely alleviate the problem but it made it bearable. Whenever he could Yuri would be there to offer him calming words and comfort, even Yurio occasionally offered up some encouragement in his own way normally something like “get over it old man your fine”.  
The next challenge presented itself and that was to take this new knowledge of how to deal with his problem and use it in the competition world. However this time there wasn’t a sense of nervousness rather an air of positivity. Even if he didn’t win he wouldn’t let his sickness be the reason why.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

With his new mentality and old routine Victor was back to his normal self to the point no one could tell something was wrong, which in Yuris point of view was perfect as it meant he could focus on himself and less on Victor … well less on the problem not so much Victor. The media was still very much in the dark about everything and everyone was very pleased about that as if the media had gotten hold of this it would have gone horribly wrong.  
“You do realise your free ticket to gold disappeared?” Yurio plopped down next to Yuri during a break, the two had become a lot closer through this whole ordeal and even though Yurio wouldn’t admit it they were besties.  
“You always underestimate me young one.” Yuri quipped idly take a drink of water, “Don’t forget Victor and I have kicked your ass multiple times and I’ve won gold against him many times so don’t you go thinking I’m completely out of the game just yet.”  
“Pfft like hell I’m going to lose to 2 old men again it’s just embarrassing.” Yurio pouted remembering the times he had been beaten by the old men.  
“Hahaha” Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at the younger skater.  
“Hey Sweet cheeks are we practicing today or chatting? Don’t forget I only kiss gold.” Victor shouted over to the boys then twirled away into a little step sequence. Yuri stared on with a beautifully affectionate smile whereas Yurio fake barfed.   
The finals came around quicker than people realised. Victor had been managing his episodes really well at the rink and in the privacy of their own home but not in front of hundreds and hundreds of people and cameras watching his every movement precisely. Victor and Yuri arrived together as usual and walked through the crowds waving and smiling to their fans and obliging a few autographs and selfies. So far so good. They stepped inside where there were just a couple other skaters milled around getting ready. Victor took time to just take in and release a big breathe.   
“Are you ok darling?”  
Breathing out a long breath Victor smiled at Yuri, “Perfectly fine.”  
“Good!”  
They headed over to the dressing rooms to get ready for the free practice. Entrance was limited to this session so their practice session was almost like being at the home rink for training. The other 4 finalists, Phichit, Otabek, Guang-Hong and Yurio, came over once practice had finished to greet and chat with the 2. Obviously Yurio was the only one who knew what they had been through but as agreed didn’t bring it up even to Otabek. The 6 decided to go for dinner and have a good catch up. It was thoroughly enjoyable with Victor only having to excuse himself once. The night ran late with much laughter and reminiscing amongst all of them, Guang-Hong a bit awkward or quiet as this was his first time making the finals so was fully initiated into the crazy happenings, that would change after this year.  
Competition day arrived and the venue was buzzing. People milling everywhere, nowhere was quiet. This was proving to be a bit of a problem for Victor who had completely removed himself to the quietest place he could find, sat out in a stretch and just breathed but the noise wouldn’t go away and the migraine was beginning. Yuri found him blankly staring and taking shaky long breaths.  
“Babe, its ok I’m here, everything is ok, just look at me and just breathe.” Victor looked up and it was like everything just melted away to just Yuri. His breaths smoothed out and he relaxed. Removing himself from the stretch he reached up to hug his husband.  
“Thank you,” Victor gave Yuri a kiss, “but I’m gonna wipe to ice with your ass!”  
“Bring it!”  
The short programmes happened with Yuri well out performing Victor. In fact Victor only managed to achieve 4th behind Yuri, Yurio and Phichit. Yurio couldn’t help but brag that he kicked Victors ass but then he got knocked down by Yuri pointing out, “You came in 2nd to this ‘old man’” reducing everyone to tears of laughter.   
Free programme day and everyone meant business. The scores were close enough that anyone could reach the podium but anyone could also miss it. It was Victors turn to step on to the ice for the last time in his competitive career, as the commentators pointed out. He took a moment before stepping on the ice to take some long, deep breaths.  
“looks like Victor Nikiforov is trying to compose himself before this undoubtedly very emotional programme.” Finding the peace he needed he glided out on to the ice and performed his heart out. Yuri waited with open arms feeling so proud of what his husband managed to achieve. They sat at the kiss and cry wrapped in each other’s arms.  
“I’m so incredibly proud of you darling. No matter where we place you’re always gold to me.” Pink graced Yuris cheeks as he placed a kiss against a stunned Victors cheek. The score came up, both whipped their head to the screen and jaws dropped, Victor had broken the world record which was still held by Yuri.  
“Way to raise the bar!”  
“No pressure sweetie.”  
They shared a kiss eliciting a chorus of ‘awws’ around the stadium.  
Yuri, Yurio and Phichit performed their programmes each receiving huge applause and amazing scores but all 3 failed to meet or break Victors score. As soon as Yuris score was revealed everyone knew Victor had won his final gold and Yuri couldn’t be happier giving his husband the biggest sloppiest public kiss ever.  
“I think Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is rather happy for his husband” chuckled the commentator. Yuri pulled back blushing like crazy but smiling broadly.  
“You’re perfect” Yuri kissed Victor again, Victor couldn’t argue with that.  
They got back to their hotel room to change for the banquet but got a bit distracted in touching each other all over. Whilst showering Yuri pushed Victor against the tiled wall attacking his lips, hands wandering across his body.  
“Did I mention how perfect you are?” moving his lips to his throat and across to the collar bone.  
“mmmm many times but I don’t tire of it.” Victors eyes were closed and head was tilted back against the tiles. Yuris hands ran down his left side across his delectable hip bones and round to grip Victors pulsing erection. Victor let out a sigh pushing his hips forward.  
“Now we gotta be quick as we’re expected to be somewhere soon.” With this said he pushed forward, his own erection crushing against Victors held one. Yuri clasped his hand around both and stroked them both through to completion.  
They hurriedly got into their tux’s and headed down to the banquet where everyone was waiting for them to arrive to truly start the party. And start the party they did! Yuri lost count how much champagne he consumed but he did start a dance off and pole dance again and to this day no one is entirely sure how Christophe got in.  
Once the party was finished 2 giggly men made their way back to their room hands groping all over each other and kissing. Opening the door Victor carried Yuri over to the bed and threw him down, Yuri bouncing a bit before wriggling to get comfy for Victor to position himself between spread legs.  
“Time for our after comp romp!” Victor exclaimed before diving nibble and sucks his way across Yuris torso.  
“YAY!” Yuri flung his arms and legs tight around Victor only encouraging his actions. One hand reached around to grab hold of one firm butt check squeezing it. Both men moaned. Victors other hand came up to Yuris mouth and Yuri sucked on his fingers in a well-practiced technique. Once well sucked those fingers caressed and pushed into Yuris entrance.  
“mmmm” Yuri wriggle down to force those amazing fingers further inside, “my amazingly perfect Vitya, I’m all yours, do with me as you want.”  
“My perfect Katsudon I’m going to claim you by giving myself to you.”  
Victor removed his fingers, wrapping them around himself spreading the precum to get as lube, he positioned himself at Yuris hole and pushed in. He set an agonisingly slow pace to which Yuri moaned heatedly and ground his hips down at a faster rate to encourage more, but all Victor did was grip and hold his hips and continue at the pace he wanted knowing how satisfying it would be for them both. Yuri could feel the pleasure building inside him and his hands desperately grip onto anything they could, bed sheets, pillows, hair, even Victors shoulders where they left scarlet lines. Victor loved the pangs of pain these gave as it displayed how worked up Yuri was getting. Victor picked up the pace feeling himself getting closer to that oh so pleasurable edge that he longed to dive over. He found that sweet bundle within Yuri that had him moaning and shouting loudly for Victor. He started clenching down on Victor. Both were close just a couple more thrusts and they were releasing simultaneously screaming each other’s names. Upon regaining some composure Victor rolled to Yuris side but still holding on to him.  
“Perfect.” Breathed Yuri and Victor just smiled. Sleep quickly took hold.  
The following day they performed their surprise pair skate for the gala and it moved several audience members to tears including the commentators.  
“Clearly a moving farewell to skating from Victor Nikiforov with his husband Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, who has announced he will remain competitive for another year. We haven’t been treated to a pair skate from these 2 since they first worked together and clearly their love has only grown. They’re perfect.”  
They ended their routine in an embrace and kissed each other. Yuri moved away from Victor allowing him to say goodbye to his fans, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“I can’t believe I’m not skating anymore.” They were back at home settled on the sofa watching random TV.  
“Oh don’t be so dramatic! You’re still coaching me.” Yuri leant back tilting his head to look up at Victor, all he could see was his chin and up his nose. “you’ve got a hairy nose.”   
“Geez what is it with you and my body hair!?”  
Victor tickled Yuri as a retort both giggling like the love sick puppies they are. Makkachin decided they were having too much fun without her and jumped on them both. They couldn’t stop laughing.  
“You’re still perfect, happy 4 years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go folks the end!  
> Did you catch what the word was that I didn't use after chapter 1 until chapter 5? ... it was the word perfect. I did it in a subtle way to show the sub conscious level of how everything wasn't ok, despite all the pretending.  
> I appreciate all the love you give.  
> More stories are in the works.


End file.
